Inner Demon
by RionZT
Summary: A young unicorn is found in Everfree Forest one night and brought to Ponyville. But this unicorn holds a secret that could mean the destruction of Equestria. Can Twilight and her friends solve the mystery before it's too late?
1. Hearbeat

_Reuploading due to the website, for whatever reason, messing up and not showing any new chapters on the original. V_V_

_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._

Princess Celestia sat quietly one night upon one balcony of her great castle, which overlooked the entire city of Canterlot. It wasn't normal for her to be out this late, she usually didn't come out at night, until it was time for her to raise the sun. She sighed. There was a nagging at the back of her head, something had been bothering her for quite some time. She couldn't quite place her hoof on what it was, and it was really getting to her. Princess Luna had gone to bed a few hours earlier, and Celestia could not help but smile inwardly at the situational irony. She sighed once again, getting up and turning around. She was almost inside when she felt something. She stopped in her tracks, a nervous bead of sweat finding its way down her forehead. Celestia began to look around apprehensively. What was it she felt? It was so faint, it was almost impossible to tell. Perhaps it was all her imagination. Celestia sighed again, when suddenly, she felt that same thing again. Celestia heard something as well. What was it she heard? It was also faint, like the energy she sensed. What was that sound? It was becoming more clear, and Celestia strained her ears to listen, trying to focus. That sound...was it...was it a heartbeat? Yes! That's what the sound was! Faint, but a heartbeat nonetheless. Celestia smiled at her discovery, before realization hit her. Somepony near her location was in a dire condition. There was no time to assemble a search party, the source of the heartbeat probably wouldn't make it through all the wasted time. Celestia had no choice but to find it herself. She spread her wings in took to the skies. At first, she presumed the source was in Canterlot, but as she flew away from her castle, the energy became more faint, as if growing farther away. She turned quickly, flying straight back to the castle. It was incredibly confusing. Celestia gazed around in confusion. She looked onward towards Everfree Forest in the distance. Yes, that must be it. As Celestia sped off towards the forest, she noticed the energy source seemed to get closer. So, whatever it was that was loosing this energy was definitely in Everfree Forest. Certainly not a very good thing at all. Celestia had to get there fast, before anything else was attracted. She landed softly moments later. The large trees made it almost impossible to see during the day, and at night it might as well have been impossible to see. Celestia used her magic to light the tip of her horn, using that light as a kind of candle. Celestia remained focused, however, on the energy she sensed. Perhaps this energy was the source of her recent stress? It was a possibility. Celestia sometimes had some sort of precognition to events, like she knew that SOMETHING was going to happen, at least. She shook her head, trying to recollect her thoughts once more. Celestia didn't notice until after she tripped.

"Ugh..." Celestia groaned as she picked herself up off the dirt. She looked behind her to find the culprit, and was quite shocked with what she discovered. A dark red-coated colt lay in the grass, seemingly asleep, perhaps unconscious. Celestia noticed his breathing was shallow. The heartbeat she heard earlier was louder now, not by much, but loud enough to tell her "this is the place, this is the guy". She stared at this unconscious pony for a moment, taking in his appearance. The colt was a unicorn. He had a dark-red coat and a messy black mane and tail. His mane mostly covered his closed eyes. Their color was so far the only mystery about him, besides who he was and how he ended up here, in Everfree Forest. The colt also wore what appeared to be a black jacket of some kind. The jacket did a good job of hiding his Cutie Mark, or at least hiding the area where his Cutie Mark should be. Celestia had heard of some cases where ponies within Twilight's age group still hadn't obtained their Cutie Marks. Celestia glanced around quickly, remembering the possibility of other creatures lurking about. She saw none, and sighed with relief. She looked back at the colt. Something about him made her feel...Uneasy? She didn't quite understand why, but she couldn't help but feel like something was not quite right about this unicorn that lay before her, barely holding onto their life. Celestia shook her head. Her feelings clashed with her judgment, and finally she let her good conscience win. Celestia used her magic to levitate the unicorn onto her back. Then, after making sure he was safe from potentially falling, she took to the skies. For a moment, she debated whether or not returning to the Canterlot Castle with this unicorn was a good idea. She shook her head, remembering her uneasy feeling. No, she thought, if she herself felt uneasy around this unicorn, then her sister surely would too, and Celestia knew Luna wouldn't be as trusting. Celestia sighed once again. That didn't leave her a lot of choices. All of a sudden, an idea came to her head. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? Her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle! Twilight was very knowledgeable, and the hospital in Ponyville was very exceptional. Perhaps, throughout this unicorn's recovery, Twilight could possibly discover more about this strange pony. Especially what made her feel so uneasy while around him. It was probably the best way. Celestia hesitated for one more moment before speeding off to Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was resting peacefully in her bed when a sudden, loud knock on her door woke her.

Twilight sat up with a groan. "Who in the hay would bother somepony this late?"

She stumbled out of bed, fumbling around in the darkness. After finding her way downstairs, she went over to the door. She opened it, sighing. "Do you KNOW how late it-"

She stopped when she realized who had decided to pay her a visit.

"P-Princess!" Twilight shouted. "Er..uhm...sorry about that, I was just-" Celestia suddenly cut her off.

"It's okay Twilight Sparkle. I'm sorry for coming here so late. There's...Just one slight problem," Celestia said, nodding her head to her back, where the unicorn lay.

"Ohmigosh!" Twilight exclaimed. "Who's that? What happened?"

Celestia sighed this time. "I don't know, Twilight, he was unconscious in Everfree Forest. I figured I'd bring him here to you, with your knowledge I'm sure you could help greatly in his recovery."

Now Twilight was confused. "Princess, why not just take him to the clinic in Canterlot?"

Celestia sighed again. She couldn't bring herself to lie to her own student and friend.

"You see, Twilight, I found this colt in Everfree Forest, like I said before. He's not from around here, I can assure you of that. But that's not the point."

Twilight remained silent, patiently waiting for the rest of her mentor's explanation.

Celestia continued. "When I found him, I sensed some very strange kind of energy. I...Don't quite know what it is. I was hoping you would, while assisting in his recovery, attempt to find out more about him."

"Oh," Twilight said. "Well why didn't you just say so? Sure I'll help. But, couldn't your sister help more than me?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, this particular pony gives me a very...uneasy feeling. I can't quite put my hooves on it but...I don't know. Something's off. You and I both know Luna isn't very trusting. If I get this feeling around him, Luna certainly will, and she won't be as forgiving as me," Celestia replied. Twilight nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I get it," she said simply. Celestia smiled. A few moments later, the unicorn was placed on a small bed, hastily crafted from hay, a small blanket sprawled over his form. The pony's breathing had become much more steady. Twilight glanced back at the princess.

"Well Princess, I'll report his condition and any of my findings whenever I can," Twilight said with a smile. Celestia smiled back at her.

"Great, I knew I could count on you. Now, I must be getting back to Canterlot. It's nearly time for me to raise the sun," Celestia stated. With that, she simply teleported away. Twilight then stared at the sleeping unicorn whose name she did not yet know. She also couldn't help but develop an uneasy feeling at his presence. It was strange. She didn't even know the colt at all, but there was something off. Something she couldn't quite figure out. She hoped her friends wouldn't harbor any of the same feelings. Twilight sighed, taking one last look at the unknown unicorn before trotting upstairs and returning to her slumber.

_That's the end of chapter one. Chapter two hopefully won't take so long to do. I already have some ideas that may be pretty good. Anyways, please read and review. If you find anything wrong, or find mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me via review or PM. Thanks!_

~RionZT


	2. Rion, the Unicorn

_Aaaannnd, would you look at that. A second chapter. I'll stop adding the chapter names in the chapters themselves starting now. I want my word count to be a bit more accurate, even if only by a little bit. Anywho, enjoy the chapter, not a whole lot for me to really say. Oh, wait, besides the disclaimer!  
>Oh yes, and no footer at the end either. Yay! Please review, I could really use suggestions, tips, anything like that! C:<em>

_~RionZT _

**_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._**

The sky was a dreary, depressing gray. Once proud buildings lay in shambles. Every once in a while, there would be a small fire that eventually extinguished on its own. Emptiness. No signs of life whatsoever. The entire town was abandoned, so it seemed. Only the trails of blood could account for what truly happened...

Suddenly, screaming. The screams of fathers, mothers and children alike. Screaming while fleeing from sadistic, maniacal laughter. Fire sprang out, engulfing everything. Through it all, there was only one survivor. A lone unicorn sat in the middle of the once shining town, nothing but remnants of what used to be.

The red-coated unicorn awoke suddenly, jolting into an upright sitting position. Cold sweat ran down his face, past his lavender eyes, which where nearly as wide as saucers. His breathing was sharp. Finally regaining his composure, he looked around the room he found himself in. He didn't remember any of this. All he could remember were the sc-

His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Finally, you're awake!" a voice shouted. The unicorn cringed at the sudden noise. He turned slowly and awkwardly. When he did, he was face-to-face with a purple unicorn with eyes that nearly matched his own. The unicorn looked at this other pony, remaining silent. He could tell this unicorn was a mare. Her mane seemed particularly well-kept, unlike his, which he rarely combed or brushed because it never stayed the way he wanted it anyway. Her cutie mark seemed to be stars. Simple enough, so she was really good at magic, just like he was. Of course, their magical talents were no doubt different. He sat contemplating this when the mare spoke again.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," the mare said. "What's yours?"

The unicorn suddenly stared at his own hooves.

"Red..." the unicorn mumbled.

"Uhm...Your name is Red?" Twilight asked, confused.

The unicorn in question perked up, out of his trance.

"No..it's not...it's uh..." The unicorn paused.

"You don't remember your name?" Twilight inquired.

The unicorn paused again. He seemed confused. Twilight was confused also. She wondered if he had amnesia, but it didn't really seem like it. He just seemed...confused. Like somepony who couldn't decide between one thing or another.

"Rion," the unicorn finally responded. Twilight blinked, she was too caught up in her thoughts to actually hear his response.

"Huh?" Twilight said lamely.

The unicorn sighed.

"My name...It's Rion," the unicorn repeated.

"Oh..." Twilight began. She couldn't finish her thoughts, because the unicorn, who claimed to be Rion, spoke up again.

"I can see your special talent is magic," he stated.

Twilight's ears perked up.

"Y-yes," she said, a bit nervously. That uneasy feeling she had was still there...Something was not quite right with this unicorn. Twilight hoped the feeling would pass. It was becoming too much. She hoped this Rion character wouldn't notice her begin to break out in a nervous sweat.

Rion did notice, but he didn't bring it up.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," he continued. "We both excel in magic..."

He seemed to trail off at the last part. Twilight remained silent. She heard him, of course, but she was too nervous and uncomfortable to respond. The atmosphere seemed crushingly heavy.

"So, do you specialize in a certain type of magic, or are you one of those 'jack-of-all-trades' types?"

"Uhm...I...I don't really know..." Twilight replied. She knew she wasn't specialized in any one certain field of magic. She was just too uncomfortable to formulate a proper response.

"I see..." the unicorn said. "Myself, I specialize in...energy magic."

Suddenly, Twilight's curiosity overcame her uneasiness and fear.

"Energy magic? I've never heard of that," Twilight said. The thought of learning something new intrigued her, as it always did.

The unicorn pondered for a moment.

"Where am I, exactly, Miss..uh...Sparkle?" Rion questioned.

"Uh...The Ponyville Library. I live here with my assistant, Spi-"

"And where's that?"

"...Ponyville?" Twilight was really confused. Did this unicorn hit his head really hard or something?

The unicorn remained silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, he spoke up again.

"And where's Ponyville?" he asked simply.

Twilight had to try her best to not look at the colt like he was crazy.

"It's in Equestria of course, how could you not know that?"

"Oh," was all the unicorn said. "That explains a lot"

Twilight was confused for the umpteenth time that morning.

"What explains a lot?" she inquired.

"My magic is a form of combat magic," the unicorn explained, suddenly deciding to jump back on topic.

"I've never heard of anypony in Equestria teaching...combat magic," Twilight said.

Realization hit Twilight. Rion wasn't _from_ Equestria. Now things were starting to make sense. But of course, just as she got answers, she got more questions. Like the easy one, where did he come from, then? And how, if he didn't live anywhere in Equestria, did he end up in Everfree Forest the night before? Twilight racked her brain for any recent happenings elsewhere in the world. She searched her memories for anything odd, maybe something magic-related. She either turned up blanks or merely remembered some political debate in some random country. Then, she remembered, out of the blue. The headlines from the latest paper from Canterlot. A small town in a country called Esker was completely wiped out. She tried to remember the name of the town, but it just wouldn't come to her. Oh wait, that's right, she remembered. A small, quiet town, a lot like Ponyville, called Peaksedan. From what she read, supposedly overnight, the entire town was practically wiped off the map. The newspaper claimed an accident, and failed attempts at covering up blood streaks here and there showed what actually transpired. Twilight become suddenly even more uneasy. Her mind filled with doubt and self-conflict. She half believed that somehow, this unicorn was somehow involved.

"Do you know about a town in Esker named Peaksedan?" Twilight asked. She had to confirm at least part of her suspicions.

Suddenly, the unicorn's expression became unreadable. His head was lowered, that messy mane of his covering his eyes. It was silent for quite some time. Nearly five minutes had passed, and yet neither moved.

"Yeah," Rion said, not looking up. "I know all about it."


	3. September

_Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. (Besides the fact that it goes one line down for any time a character speaks)  
>In any case, it starts to get darker-ish this chapter as more is explained. Hope you enjoy the chapter and, as always, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also let me know of any issuesproblems in the story. Thanks._

_~RionZT_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you.  
><em>****__  
><em>

-~~-xx-~~

Rion trotted confidently through town. He knew just about everypony there, and he was quite well-known himself. Supposedly, he was an exceptionally gifted unicorn at the academy. Rion tended to be the modest type, never really admitting his true skill or potential. It was a bright, cheery day that September in Peaksedan. Rion smiled a bit, breathing in the fresh air. He greeted ponies as he walked by, as he did every day before going to his classes and training sessions. Rion sighed, attempting to relieve the tension in his body. He felt strangely pent up today, and he had no idea why. He mentally shoved it aside, dismissing it as something trivial. He hadn't the time nor the patience to deal with his mind nagging at him twenty-four seven, especially over what appeared to be absolutely nothing.

"Running late," Rion muttered to himself. "There goes my perfect attendance. Oh well."

Suddenly, the sky began to turn gray. Ponies stopped what they were doing, staring at the sky as it grew darker. A small fog began to gather. Rion stopped as well. Something wasn't right...

"_Oh Rion..."_

Rion jumped slightly, startled. He furiously looked around for the source of the voice. There wasn't a soul around him. Strange, there were ponies all about just a moment ago...

"_Why don't you let me play?"_

That voice again...Who was it? Rion suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. He was surprised at himself. Rion hardly became nervous...but some kind of strange feeling was overtaking him. He caught himself trembling. Was he...afraid? Was this fear? It made sense, in Rion's mind. The only thing that didn't make sense was...What exactly was he afraid of? The voice, perhaps? Rion looked down at his hooves, his eyes widening at what he saw.

His coat was starting to turn black. Rion tried to call out to somepony, but the words wouldn't come out. His throat suddenly went dry, and he lost the ability to speak. In his head, he heard a small cackle. It soon turned into a fit of maniacal laughter. Rion was slowly becoming even more terrified. He had no idea what was going on whatsoever.

"_This is going to be a lot of fun..."_

Everything went black.

Rion's eyes fluttered open, slowly. His vision was blurred, so he couldn't see well. He tried to sit up, but pain racked his entire body. He collapsed in a heap, grunting. An extremely unpleasant odor was in the air. It smelled like-Oh no...

Rion rubbed his eyes furiously, looking around. The once proud, bright buildings of Peaksedan lay in shambles. Fires were everywhere, small to medium, medium to large. Other than the occasional flicker and crackle of flames, he heard nothing. Rion then realized he was laying in the middle of a particularly large crater.

"What in the world...?" Rion said. He stood up, met by much protest from his legs. Rion could hardly feel them. Slowly, but surely, he crawled out of the crater. He suddenly wished he didn't.

Streaks of blood covered the streets and walls. Mutilated bodies of ponies lay nearly everywhere. Rion heard shouting in the distance. Probably a relief squad. Though, from what Rion saw, a relief squad, or even many relief squads would be of absolutely no use. There wasn't anything to relieve at this point, except for Rion's aching body of course. Rion slowly dragged himself the rest of the way out of the crater. He looked at his hooves again, just barely noticing a small black patch dissipate into red. After which, he simply passed out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rion awoke once again. His head was throbbing. Rion sat up, rubbing his temples, trying to soothe this pounding migraine. Rion then suddenly realized he was laying in grass. Well that was weird, there was DEFINITELY no grass in the streets of Peaksedan. His memory was all a blur, he couldn't remember much before he woke up in...well, wherever he was. It looked like was in a very dense forest. So dense, in fact, he couldn't rightly tell what time of day it was. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit him like a brick wall, and he fell to the ground, gasping. Rion felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. The last thing he heard before he blacked out again was that same voice in the back of his head.

"_Nighty night, Rion..."_

-~~-xx-~~

Twilight Sparkle stared in horror at this dark red unicorn.

"W-what?" she managed to choke out.

"I was there," Rion muttered back. "I remember..."

"D-did you?" Twilight said. She couldn't bring herself to end her sentence.

Rion said nothing.

"Dear Celestia..." Twilight muttered to herself.

"I dunno," said Rion.

"But you said-"

"Yeah, I remember. The screams, the fires, the blood...All of it, except..."

"Except?.." Twilight was terrified, and confused. But mostly terrified.

"I don't really know how it happened," Rion finally replied.

"O-oh..."

Twilight still had her doubts. It was just all too convenient. Peaksedan completely wiped out, then this unicorn shows up in Everfree Forest. Rion spoke up again.

"How about we move on to a less depressing topic?" Rion asked. "I'd...really rather not think about what happened in Peaksedan..."

Twilight then couldn't help but notice the change in the atmosphere. That uneasy feeling she had was completely gone. Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

"That, I can agree with," Twilight said, putting on a smile. Rion found himself smiling back, glad the tension in the air had finally evaporated. He quickly recovered over the proceeding hours, and soon enough found himself wandering around Ponyville, as Twilight had informed him. He noticed it was a lot like Peaksedan, or, well, how Peaksedan used to be. Rion closed his eyes, and therefore did notice a bright pink mare bounce past him. All of a sudden, a huge gasp invaded his ear drums, causing Rion to jump significantly. He turned to face his attacker, but seeing nopony. Rion raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...O-kay..." he said, turning around. He almost immediately regretted it. He ended up face-to-face with a bright, pink-coated mare, with a very poofy and curly pink mane, though it was significantly darker than her coat. Her cutie mark appeared to be three balloons. He stared right into her cyan eyes. Rion was about to turn around when...

"Oh my gosh, I've never seen you around before! My name's Pinkie Pie and I know EVERYPONY in Ponyville! And since I don't know you, that must mean you're new! And if you're new, that means I have to throw you a WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY!" the mare screamed while bouncing around wildly.

Meanwhile, Rion was still recovering from the latest assault on his ears. Did this pony ever stop talking? He shook his head, massaging his temples again. That blasted headache returned. He tried to tune out the pink mare's nonsense. It worked for the most part, although he'd occasionally catch random bits involving some kind of pastry or sweets. Rion really wished she would be quiet.

"_Why don't you just blast her to smithereens? It'd be an easy way to make her shut up, not to mention fun!"_

That voice again. He dreaded that voice, ever since that day in Peaksedan. Or at least, what he could remember of that day. Rion's head felt like it was about to split in half, and he crouched on the ground, clutching his skull in agony. The pink mare finally realized something was wrong.

"Er...Is there something wrong mister unicorn?" she asked, her voice now full of concern.

When Rion didn't respond, she sped off quickly, saying something about 'getting help'. Rion picked himself up off the ground. He tried to activate his magic to teleport, but with his head screaming at him in pain, he couldn't focus. So, instead, he ran as fast as he could out of Ponyville. Occasionally, he would knock over signs or mailboxes, sometimes both, which earned scowls and angry shouts from their owners. Rion couldn't care less. He just wanted to get away. Rion looked up, his vision becoming obscured. He was probably going to pass out again. Rion tripped, falling into the dirt.

~~-xx-~~

Pinkie Pie burst into Twilight's library.

"Twilight!" she shouted.

Twilight blinked, looking up from the book she was reading. Pinkie was breathing heavily and had a mixture of concern and fear plastered on her face. Twilight sat up instantly.

"Some new pony looks like he was hurting a lot, we gotta help him!" Pinkie yelled.

Twilight instantly realized who she was talking about.

"Let's go!" Twilight exclaimed.

Pinkie led Twilight to the spot where she had seen Rion, only to realize he had fled the scene.

"He was here a few minutes ago..." Pinkie said.

"He must have ran out of town or something," Twilight said, albeit more to herself. "I'd like to help him, but he could have gone anywhere. I guess we can only hope he comes back soon."

"Yeah," Pinkie nodded. She clearly didn't like the idea of leaving a pony in pain, but there wasn't a lot of choice in the matter. Twilight didn't much like the idea either. Instead, they went around Ponyville asking all the ponyfolk if they would inform them whenever they saw Rion, including their other friends. Their friends agreed instantly, as did most of the other ponies. Some did mention being too busy, but for the most part, the entire town was on the lookout for the mysterious unicorn.

~~-xx-~~

Rion sat up in the dirt. He groaned a bit, his earlier mind-splitting migraine still lingering a bit. He tried to collect himself, leaning back against a nearby tree for support. Rion could barely feel most of his body. His legs were mostly numb, his throat was dry, and he had this obnoxious irritation in his eyes. Rion glanced down at his jacket. It was filthy and covered with mud. He looked over toward where he picked himself up at. Great, random not-yet-dried mud puddle.

"Thank you so much for ruining my jacket. Stupid mud."

He sighed. Insulting a puddle of half-dried mud was not going to get him anywhere, and especially not clean. He contemplated going back into town, but he really didn't want another run in with that hyperactive pink pony. What was her name again? Pinkie something or the other. His head hurt way too much to bother remembering it. His head kept pounding. Rion was becoming extremely agitated. Under most circumstances, Rion would only be slightly annoyed by a headache. However, given the situation involving his recent migraines, he couldn't help but become rather frustrated. The throbbing in his head made it nearly impossible to concentrate on magic. He wished the pain would go away. Rion started thinking back on that day in Peaksedan. He realized he actually didn't know how long ago that was. It seemed like a few days, or maybe hours, but it wasn't very likely. Unfortunately, with all the recent happenings, not to mention the unpleasant thumping in the back of his head, his mental calender became a mess. He sighed loudly. Rion tried to sit up. No pain. He also noticed feeling was returning to his legs. Alright, at least that was getting better. Rion put on his thinking face. He sighed thankfully. That blasted headache finally subsided. Now he could focus. Rion stood up, taking a deep breath. He figured he might as well go apologize to that Pinkie or whatever her name was. And not to mention, actually learn her name while he was at it. She seemed nice, although her seemingly boundless energy would likely cause future migraines if he planned on staying for any extended period of time. Rion doubted it, but added it to his list of possibilities. Honestly, he'd do nearly anything to drown out the memories of that voice.

Twilight Sparkle sat at her table, her eyes yet again glued into a book. In fact, she was so into reading the book she didn't hear the first several knocks on her door. She eventually was broken out of her trance when whoever it was basically punched the door ten times.

"Er..coming!" Twilight yelled. "Wonder who it is..."

Twilight opened the door. "Yes-Oh, it's you!"

Rion stood directly in front of her.

"Uh, yeah," Rion said. "Listen, do you know some pink pony named..uh..Pinkie...something."

"You mean Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her," Rion replied.

"Of course I do, she's my friend."

"...Oh."

Twilight couldn't help but smile.

"She came by earlier. She practically broke the door down when she came in, yelling about how somepony needed help. Somepony new. I figured it was you since you're the only new pony around that I know of. She was really worried," Twilight explained.

"Yeah," Rion said. "Kinda wanted to apologize about...ya know, running off randomly. Speaking of apologizing, I probably should go talk to those other ponyfolk whose signs and mailboxes I ran into..."

He began to trail off again. Twilight looked at him.

"Uhm, you okay?" she asked, nudging him slightly.

Rion blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, uh...Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "Anyway, know where..uhm..Pinkie Pie usually hangs around at?"

"You should probably check Sugarcube Corner," Twilight told him.

"Sugarcube Corner, right. Gotcha," he said, and began walking off.

A few seconds later, he backed up and looked at Twilight.

"Where's Sugarcube Corner?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling at the same time.

"Just follow me," Twilight said. Rion nodded and walked beside her as she led him to Sugarcube Corner.

Rion sighed inwardly. He could tell, especially with that Pinkie Pie's hyperactive and energetic personality, or at least what he saw of it, was going to make this already long day even longer. Rion pushed the thoughts of that voice to the very back of his mind. Rion was dead-set on enjoying the rest of this day. And he sure as hay wasn't going to let some stupid, psycho voice in the back of his head mess it up any further. Before he knew it, Twilight stopped in front of a rather large building.

"Here we are," she said.

Rion nodded.

Bring on the headaches.


	4. All Around Town: Rion's PoV

_Hey, it's RionZT again with yet another chapter of "Inner Demon". This time, I'm writing it in the perspective of Rion. The next two chapters are going to be repeats, for the most part, however they will be in the perspective of two different characters. This chapter, above all, I think, will give you a better idea of how the character Rion actually thinks inside his own head. I'm probably not very good at first person, but heck. I'll give it a shot. If you don't like the idea of me writing this again in different POVs, then I may remove them and rewrite it in the third person like I do normally. However, a friend told me it was a good idea, so I'm going for it. Hopefully going into the fourth chapter I'll start getting some reviews. Thanks, and do hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_~RionZT_

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__

****~~-xx-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rion's POV**

I stood outside this Sugarcube Corner place. It looked like a giant candy house, especially with the top floor shaped like a cupcake with candles sticking out of the top of it. I could hear voices inside. I'm really not one for noisy places, especially with these recent migraines, so you can justly assume that I was having some second thoughts about actually going inside. Noise combined with the fact that I don't like sweets? Sugarcube Corner didn't really seem like an ideal hang-out spot for me. Twilight opened the door, beckoning me inside. I hesitated. Part of me wanted to apologize for being rude to Pinkie Pie despite my mind-splitting headache, but the other part of me was screaming to run like mad to save myself from another. I glanced around awkwardly, hoping I wasn't attracting any unnecessary attention with Twilight holding the door open for me and whatnot. I was just about to attempt to offer some kind of excuse and scram before two pink forelegs extended from the door and dragged me inside. Resistance was futile. My eyes met with cyan ones. Pinkie was one tough pony, I'll admit. Had some vice grip type-stuff going on there. I rubbed my shoulders with my hooves for a moment.

"...Hi," I said meekly.

I hated it when I got nervous. I really didn't like how all the attention was on me. I glanced around nervously, dragging my forehoof across the floorboard. The entire shop was pretty silent. For about three seconds, probably. If even that.

"Well hi! I'm glad to see you're okay, and boy your jacket is really dirty! You better hope Rarity doesn't see you like that, she'll have a fit! And oh, now we can have your super duper Welcome to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie exclaimed, her voice bubbling over with excitement. She bounced around while talking.

I groaned inwardly, before remembering why I agreed to come to Sugarcube Corner in the first place.

"Look, Pinkie," I began. "I'm sorry about running off earlier. It was pretty rude of me, even if my head felt like it was about to explode."

I felt a nudge in my side. I looked up and saw Twilight roll her eyes and shake her head. I simply shrugged. It was true, my head seemed ready to burst. There was definitely a connection between the voice and the headaches, that much I could put together. I really hate that voice...It's creepy. No, it's more than creepy. That's too light of a word. It's _horrifying_. I can't think of another way to properly describe it. Sometimes I think it's just memories resurfacing. I mean, the voice sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to it. My thoughts were very jumbled. Trying to make heads or tails of this whole issue was making my brain hurt. Not that I'm stupid or anything! It's all just so...confusing. I don't know what to do, and I don't feel like I can exactly tell anypony about it either. Faintly, I heard murmuring. I figured Pinkie Pie was rambling about stuff I don't care about, but no. That's not what it was. Vaguely, I remembered days from Peaksedan. The strange thing about these memories was that it all seemed to be from around the time I woke up in that crater. But that seemed like it wasn't the only one. When I woke up before arriving in Ponyville, I noticed everypony in Peaksedan was...dead. Not the case in this particular memory. Ponies were alive. Dirty, thin and terrified, but alive. The especially worrying factor? They were terrified of _me_. They all ran whenever I came into view. It was so strange...It was like I was watching a movie of myself in my mind. I could never see my own face, though. I could hear voices through windows and from behind doors. At least, coming from the buildings that were apparently still standing at the time. I wondered how long ago this actually happened, in relation to my waking in that particularly massive crater.

"Uhm, hello? Rion, you okay?"

I snapped back to reality. Who in the hay was talking to me?

"Oh, uh, hey Twilight," I muttered, after realizing who it was.

"You were spacing out. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. She seemed concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine, not at all. Twilight seemed to catch on to my fib. I wasn't a very good liar to begin with anyway.

"You're not a very good liar."

Stay out of my head. Seriously, that's not fair.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Because I will probably either be obliterated to exiled. Neither of which sound very pleasant. Though, given the choice, I think I'd rather be obliterated. At least the voice would leave me alone then. I rather hoped it would.

"I don't have anything to tell, because nothing's wrong," I said, doing my best to put on a fake smile.

I don't think it worked all too well, because Twilight gave me a very displeased look. I looked around nervously. Slowly, I glanced at the door, which was, for whatever reason, still hanging wide open, despite the lack of a door stop. I looked back at Twilight, the door again, and then Twilight. I inched my back leg back slightly, and the door closed.

"Don't even think about it," Twilight said, frowning a bit now. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you"

Oh for the love of...This wasn't going to be easy. Wait a minute. I'm a unicorn too, duh. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting I could do magic as well. I started to focus a bit, attempting to be discreet with my collection of energy.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, Twilight Sparkle, but I have uh...stuff to do. Yeah."

With that, I teleported out of the bakery. I was just winging it with the teleportation spell, so I had no idea where I was going to end up. Sure enough, I was teleported to yet another unfamiliar place. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. There were a lot of apple trees. I shrugged, turning to walk around. Almost immediately, I managed to trip over a fence and faceplant in the grass on the other side. I sighed. This whole faceplanting in the dirt thing was getting old, fast.

"Having fun?"

You've gotta be kidding me.

I looked up, staring straight at Twilight Sparkle. She found me pretty fast. I wondered for a moment if she followed me somehow. I also really hoped this wouldn't become a common occurrence. I didn't like ponies pestering me, which Twilight was doing a good job at. It took me a moment to notice she was with somepony else. It was another mare, an earth pony with a light-ish orange coat and a golden-blonde mane and tail, both of which were tied off at the end with a red band. She wore a brown stetson and had bright emerald eyes. Her cutie mark was three red apples. So she was good at doing...something with apples. It was a bit vague, there's a lot of stuff you can do with apples.

"This the pony you been tellin' me 'bout, Twi?" the earth pony asked, looking down at me again.

Twilight nodded.

"Yes, Applejack, his name is Rion, and..." she stopped at the last part. It seemed like she didn't know how to continue with it. It took me a moment but I figured it out. She was trying to find a way to explain where I came from, without making herself sound like she was suspicious of me, like I'm sure she was. I didn't blame her, I was suspicious of myself. Not that I was going to say it out loud, of course.

"He's...He's a survivor from Peaksedan," Twilight concluded finally.

Applejack's eyes widened in surprise.

"From Peaksedan? Ya sure about that Twilight?" Applejack said. Twilight nodded in response.

"A survivor from Peaksedan?" I asked, suddenly. The words came out before I could grasp what I was actually saying. "I suppose you could say that...But if you'd rather be more accurate, try the _only_ survivor from Peaksedan."

What possessed me to say those words, I didn't know. I distinctly remember both of their faces going wide-eyed with shock and shouting 'What?' in unison. I blinked a couple times, realizing what I said. Oops, that was really dumb. There wasn't any going back now, I had just dug a very deep pit.

"Y'all best start explainin' yerself," Applejack said.

I sighed once more, beginning my recounting of that fateful day in September.


	5. All Around Town: Pinkie's PoV

_And just like that, here's Pinkie's PoV. I'm not sure how I did with staying in-character with her. I think it's harder in first person than third person for me. It makes me feel dumb. Anyways, please read and review, and also, enjoy the chapter (I hope)!_

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__

~~-xx-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pinkie Pie's PoV:**

I bounced all around Sugarcube Corner. I was worried about that new pony I met in town earlier, but Twilight told me not to worry. I ended up forgetting all about him when I came in. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were in their rooms, so there wasn't any worry of them getting hurt in the crowd. The store was packed today, I guess all the ponies really wanted some of my tasty pastries! I think it was about a half hour later that I heard the door open. I saw Twilight standing there, and it looked like she was holding the door open for somepony. Aww, did she have a date? I couldn't quite see who she was talking to, some other ponies were in the way. I made my way through the dense crowd of ponies, and stopped when I saw who it was. It was that unicorn. And gosh, his jacket was sooo dirty! Rarity would go crazy if she saw him like that! I had to hide him, quick. I quickly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him inside the shop. I don't think he looked too happy about that, but that's because he didn't know I was rescuing him from Rarity and her need to be all clean and fancy and stuff!

"...Hi," he said. I don't know why he was so quiet about it. Maybe he was like that all the time? He'd sure get along with Fluttershy, she talked really quiet too. Except that one time when that mean minotaur came and gave her 'assertiveness techniques'. That was scary. I gave him my biggest, bestest smile I could muster.

"Well hi! I'm glad to see you're okay, and boy your jacket is really dirty! You better hope Rarity doesn't see you like that, she'll have a fit! And oh, now we can have your super duper Welcome to Ponyville Party!" I shouted. Maybe I was a bit too loud. Everypony started looking at us. The unicorn didn't look very comfortable about it either. Oh yes, he and Fluttershy would be bestie best friends. I began to bounce around him in a circle. I was so excited today. Especially since I would be able to throw another super spectacular party-

"Look, Pinkie," he started. "I'm sorry about running off earlier. It was pretty rude of me, even if my head felt like it was about to explode."

I stopped, blinking a couple times. I noticed Twilight nudge him and give him a disapproving glance, but he just shrugged it off. I don't think anypony would like their head exploding, that sounded like it hurt a lot! I started to bounce around again. Soon enough, I was rambling on about all kinds of stuff. From my pet alligator, Gummy, to the Cakes and their twins, and then the kinds of sweets I baked, and all my friends. Though, I don't know if he was listening. He seemed really spacey. I stopped after a few moments. He was totally zoned out. I looked at Twilight, and she just shrugged. Then I remembered I still had orders to fill. Uh-oh! I raced back into the kitchen and continued my baking frenzy!

"Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, Twilight Sparkle, but I have uh...stuff to do. Yeah."

I stopped. That was the new pony talking. I really needed to learn his name. There was a bright flash, and I heard Twilight groan. She sounded upset, so I went to talk to her.

"What happened, Twilight?" I asked.

She sighed. "Rion teleported somewhere. He's avoiding my question. I have to figure out what's bothering him so much, he's always zoning out."

"Oh, do you want me to help look for him? Maybe he's just playing hide-and-seek or something!" I loved hide-and-seek! I wondered if he was good at hiding. Probably, he's a unicorn so he could use magic to turn invisible or something.

"I don't think he's playing hide-and-seek, Pinkie," Twilight replied.

"Aww, but hide-and-seek is really fun," I said. Well that's no good, that's like, one of my favoritest games!

"But I'd really appreciate your help in looking for him," Twilight said, smiling. She probably didn't really need my help, but I agreed anyways. Twilight's really smart, she probably already knew where he was! Soon after, she used her magic to teleport too. I'm not sure where she went, but I think she mentioned something about Sweet Apple Acres. He probably went there. I guess he likes apples. I ran out of Sugarcube Corner, skipping the whole way to the Acres. It wasn't too far from Sugarcube Corner, so I got there pretty quick. That's about when I saw them. The new pony, er, Rion, had just managed to trip over one of the bordering fences when Twilight and Applejack came walking up. Wow, that really didn't take very long. And Rion was a terrible hider! Everypony knows you don't go and trip over a fence, you get caught real easy that way!

"Having fun?" I heard Twilight say.

I peeked out from behind the tree I was at. I don't know why I didn't just go over there. Maybe I didn't want to interrupt? Yeah, that was definitely it. Rion didn't look too happy. Then again, if I tripped over a big fence in front of my friends, I would be pretty embarrassed.

"This the pony you been tellin' me 'bout, Twi?" Applejack asked. She looked down at Rion, I think I saw a bit of suspicion in her eyes...I don't know why, Rion seemed nice. I mean, he totally spaced out a lot, but he wasn't bad. Right?

"Yes, Applejack, his name is Rion, and..." Twilight looked nervous now for some reason. And what? Maybe it was a guessing game? Or was she drawing suspense? It's no t like it was a story or anything, so there really wasn't any need to get dramatic. I thought Rarity was the drama queen.

"He's...He's a survivor from Peaksedan," Twilight finally said.

Peaksedan? I've never heard of that place before. Was it in Equestria? Wait a minute, survivor? I didn't exactly know what that was supposed to mean, but I guess it must have been bad, since AJ got all wide-eyed.

"From Peaksedan? Ya sure about that Twilight?" Applejack asked. Twilight just nodded. Okay, seriously, what is up with this Peaksedan place? Sometimes I feel like nopony tells me anything! Well, maybe they forgot, or they were planning to later. I figured it was best to not question my friends or doubt them, especially with what happened with my surprise party and all...

Rion spoke up again. I looked up. He sounded almost angry when he talked.

"A survivor from Peaksedan?" he began, his tone still sounding mad. "I suppose you could say that...But if you'd rather be more accurate, try the _only_ survivor from Peaksedan."

Okay, now I think I got all wide-eyed too. I didn't understand what happened with Peaksedan at all, but the only survivor? I still didn't know what that meant exactly, but it sure sounded lonely. I think he needed a hug. Maybe then he'd smile.

Twilight and Applejack both had surprised faces too. I even think they might have been scared. I still didn't know why.

"Y'all best start explainin' yerself," Applejack said.

I heard Rion sigh. He looked up. I guess that meant it was storytime!


	6. All Around Town: Twilight's PoV

****_This concludes my first person-narrated chapters. (For now)  
>I think Twilight was a bit easier to write in the first person. Much more so than Pinkie Pie, I think. I hope you like the chapter, even though it's basically the same thing as the last two, just told by different ponies. As always, please read and review. Going on the sixth chapter without one. I'll give the first person a cookie! :D<em>

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__

~~-xx-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twilight's POV**

I held the door open for Rion after we got to Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't a very long walk from the library. Sometimes I wish he'd be more open, though. The entire time we were walking, he didn't say a word. I think the only times he spoke to me up till now were the two times in the library.

Now, he seemed hesitant. A couple of minutes ago, he looked ready-to-go. Now? Probably not so much. It looked like he was about to take off, when suddenly, pink hooves reached out and dragged him inside. Definitely Pinkie. I laughed lightly before trotting in myself. Sugarcube Corner was very crowded. I located Pinkie and Rion and made my way toward them.

"...Hi," Rion said. He was talking to Pinkie of course. I could sense his nervousness. Not that he was hiding it particularly well, though. That was one of his traits I noticed immediately. Rion was terrible at hiding nervousness. Consequently, I wondered if he had similar issues with his other emotions and feelings. I shook my head, trying to focus on their conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I was just making sure the apology Rion said he wanted to give went well. Then I could also probably write a letter to Celestia about it, as well.

"Well hi! I'm glad to see you're okay, and boy your jacket is really dirty! You better hope Rarity doesn't see you like that, she'll have a fit! And oh, now we can have your super duper Welcome to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie practically screamed. She began to bounce around Rion in a small circle. Pinkie was getting even more excited, if that was even actually possible. Then again, it was Pinkie Pie after all. The mere thought of being _able_ to throw a party for _anything_ would be enough to make her skip around like a madpony.

Rion briefly had an expression which gave the impression he'd rather be anywhere but at Sugarcube Corner. He recovered soon, though. He cleared his throat slightly, then hesitated for a second.

"Look, Pinkie," he said. "I'm sorry about running off earlier. It was pretty rude of me, even if my head felt like it was about to explode."

Okay, I don't think the last part was really necessary. I nudged him in the ribs with my hoof. When he looked at me, I made sure to give him my traditional "Do not approve" look. He just shrugged it off, though. I sighed silently to myself. With Sugarcube Corner being as crowded as it was, I couldn't tell if Rion was actually talking to me or not. If he was, he was being very quiet, or everypony else was _very_ loud. After about five or so minutes, I looked at him to see if he was saying anything. On the contrary, he was completely zoned out. The look on his face was quite troubling for me. I couldn't tell if it was fear, nervousness, or both. I suspected it to be the latter rather than the former. I took it upon myself to snap him out of his daze.

"Uhm, hello? Rion, you okay?" I asked, nudging him slightly.

That definitely seemed to get his attention. He blinked a couple times, probably trying to regain his focus after his dozing was disturbed.

"Oh, uh, hey Twilight," he replied.

"You were spacing out. Is something wrong?"

I was pretty worried about him. I don't think it's very healthy for anypony to just keep spacing out like that. Especially since it seemed like something was bothering him. I know personally you shouldn't keep emotions bottled up inside. I was definitely going to get him to talk about it, one way or another.

"I'm fine," Rion stated simply. Wow, he was worse than Spike at lying. No, worse than Applejack. I frowned. From the look on his face after I did so, he probably realized I saw right through it. I decided to state the obvious.

"You're not a very good liar," I said.

Now it was his turn to frown.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, pressing on the attack, so to speak.

Rion seemed to contemplate my question for a second, before replying.

"I don't have anything to tell," he began. "Because there's nothing to tell."

He tried to put on a poker face, but failed miserably. I barely stopped myself from slapping my own face with my hoof. I rolled my eyes, sighing inwardly. This was going to take a while. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him move. I caught a glance at his face; he was looking right at the door. Oh no you don't, Rion. I quickly closed the door using my magic so he couldn't escape. I could see the irritation on his face.

"Don't even think about it," I said. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you!"

I was downright determined to fix whatever problems this pony had. I remembered what happened the last time I got a bit...carried away with the whole friendship report thing. But this time it was different. This pony had a serious issue, he was hiding something; I could tell. I was distracted with all those thoughts, so I didn't notice Rion gathering energy to use magic. I realized it all too late.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, Twilight Sparkle, but I have uh...stuff to do. Yeah." Rion said, immediately teleporting. I groaned in annoyance. You've got to be kidding me!

"Ah, ponyfeathers..." I muttered. Then I noticed something. Aha, perfect! When Rion teleported, the spell left a magical residue which I could use to trace his destination point! I smiled inwardly, proud of realizing it so quickly.

Pinkie had come out of the kitchen to ask if I needed any help. I explained to her that Rion took off using magic to teleport. Almost immediately, she went on about hide-and-seek. I really hated to burst her bubble, but hide-and-seek was definitely not what we were doing. After a few more seconds of dealing with Pinkie Pie being...well, Pinkie, I was able to leave the store and focus. Looks like he ended up at Sweet Apple Acres. I was curious as to why he chose to teleport there, when I realized he probably just teleported randomly. He didn't know the town very well, so he probably just teleported a fair distance away in a random direction. That was easy enough to trace. I focused, using my own magic to teleport. I decided not to transport myself directly in front of him. I decided to place myself a few feet back. When my spell had finished, I didn't realize I ended up directly in front of Applejack. Until she bumped into me of course. I turned, and hushed Applejack before she could say anything. I motioned for her to follow me with my hoof. She raised an eyebrow at me, but complied. When I turned around again, I nearly started laughing. Rion had somehow managed to trip over one of the fences surrounding the Acres. That definitely took some skill. He looked very, very annoyed. I can't blame him though; falling face-first in the dirt is never really fun. Applejack and I approached him quietly, but quickly.

"Having fun?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked up at me, that irritation still plastered on his face.

"This the pony you been tellin' me 'bout, Twi?" Applejack inquired, glancing down at Rion. I think I noticed just a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

I nodded.

"Yes, Applejack, his name is Rion and..."

For some reason, I stopped at that last part. How could I bring up anything about his past, or at least what I knew of it, without alarming Applejack? She already seemed suspicious of him. It didn't help that I was, too. Finally, I just decided to tell the truth. There wasn't a whole lot I could really make up. I already told Applejack a little bit about him, so I might as well tell her the rest, right?

"He's...He's a survivor from Peaksedan," I said, finally.

I noticed Applejack's expression turn to surprise. Obviously, she wasn't expecting that. Actually, I didn't think she'd know about what happened in Esker at all.

"From Peaksedan? Ya sure about that Twilight?" Applejack asked.

I nodded again. I was about to continue when Rion interrupted me. And he sounded kind of angry.

"A survivor from Peaksedan?" he asked suddenly, and in an angry tone. "I suppose you could say that...But if you'd rather be more accurate, try the _only_ survivor from Peaksedan."

Applejack and I both gasped in surprise.

"What?" Applejack and I both shouted in unison.

The only survivor...Most of my fears were confirmed in that instant. Somehow, this unicorn, Rion, had to be involved in what happened in Peaksedan.

"Y'all best start explainin' yerself," Applejack said, the slightest bit of apprehension in her voice. Took the words right out of my mouth, AJ.

Rion just sighed. He looked up thoughtfully for one moment, and opened his mouth to speak.

Finally, some answers.


	7. Arguing with Myself

_Hey there everypony, RionZT back with Chapter 7 of Inner Demon! This chapter gets a bit deeper, I think. I won't spoil anything for you though. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review, I do actually appreciate your feedback! Thanks!_

_~RionZT_

**__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__**

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Twilight and Applejack stood silently as Rion finished recounting the events in Peaksedan. For what seemed like an eternity, there was silence. It seemed as though Twilight and Applejack could hardly comprehend what they were told. There were many holes in the story, things that could not be explained due to Rion's near-constant state of unconsciousness. Rion sighed, standing up finally. His snout had become numb from lying on his face while telling the story. He stuck to the truth while he told them. Rion knew he wouldn't gain anything by lying, he was terrible at it, and Twilight could see right through his fibs. Of course, he left out the parts that included that voice in the back of his mind. The more he thought about it, the less Rion believed the voice was only that. The voice appeared to have its own consciousness; it's own thought process. Like it was a completely different being, just trapped in the body of somepony else.

"_Now you're finally getting somewhere, Rion."_

There it was again. Rion decided to not run from the voice this time.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice.

"_That would be telling, wouldn't it?" _the voice cackled.

Rion growled inwardly.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to play games with you. Just answer my question!"

"_I don't have a name."_

"Liar," Rion growled. The voice really put him on edge.

"_We're one and the same, you and I. You know, like the whole 'two peas in a pod' analogy,"_ the voice replied.

Rion was taken aback for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"Don't act like you're somepony; you're just a voice, not real."

"_That's why you're talking to me, right?"_

Touché. The voice definitely got him on that one.

"_I thought so," _the voice said smugly.

"What do you mean by 'one and the same'?" Rion asked.

"_Didn't I tell you already? That would be telling."_

"You're lucky you're just a voice, or I'd strangle you," Rion muttered, with an annoyed expression.

"_I wouldn't push your luck. I'm feeling...oddly nice today. If it were otherwise, this place would be a replica of Peaksedan, like yesterday."_

"So it _was_ you," Rion said, his eyes narrowing.

Applejack and Twilight raised an eyebrow at this. Spacing out and narrowing his eyes at the sky?

"_More or less," _said the voice. _"Technically I used your physical body. That is, after making a few...light adjustments."_

"...What," Rion said.

"_Oh you know, altered your entire physical appearance to meet my tastes."_

"Light adjustments my flank," Rion muttered.

"_I could always turn you pink," _the voice laughed.

"Shut up," Rion grumbled.

The voice seemed to yawn. Rion wondered how a _voice_ could get tired.

"_So,"_ the voice started. _"Wonder what I should do first to this pretty little town. I think it'd be nice with some death and destruction over there. Just a little bit."_

"Never again," Rion mumbled.

"_Hm?"_

"You're not getting back out, ever," Rion replied. "You're not going to hurt anypony else."

"_Oh, that's all? I was expecting something a bit more intimidating. Then again, you're not very scary at all."_

Rion remained silent. Being scary and being intimidating wasn't something Rion cared about, so it didn't very well unnerve him.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm not gunna let you have free reign. This is my body, my life; and you're not ruining it any more than you have already. Buzz off," Rion said.

"_I need to rest anyway. I got a tad carried away when I gave Peaksedan that makeover."_

"Don't mention Peaksedan. You're nothing but a monster," Rion growled.

"_Well, I never," _the voice said in a mocking tone. _"I found my artwork positively stunning. Well, I guess not everypony appreciates my talents."_

Rion was about to respond, but the voice kept going.

"_Oh, and just an F-Y-I, you're as much of a monster as I am. We are one and the same, after all."_

The voice then broke out into a short fit of maniacal laughter, which faded within a few seconds, leaving nothing but silence. Rion sighed inwardly. Finally, now he could concentrate on what was happening in the real world.

Rion then felt an obnoxious tapping on his head. He blinked.

"Huh," he said. He looked around, seeing Applejack and Twilight staring at him, confused expressions on their faces. Oh, right. Spaced out again.

Today was going to be just _lovely_.

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few hours later, Rion had finally managed to shake off Twilight and Applejack. To his relief, Rion had not seen mane or tail of that pink mare known as Pinkie. As he thought back to his mental argument with the unnamed entity that occupied his mind, Rion once again failed to pay attention to his surroundings. Before he knew it, he was outside the town limits. Rion shrugged. Soon enough, he found a nice patch of grass under a large tree. Seemed like a good enough place to stay, since he hadn't a home anymore. Rion pondered over the recent events. He needed an action plan. Twilight was suspicious of him, and now too was her friend Applejack. Perhaps he could use a memory spell to erase their initial suspicions, or memories about his arrival. He shook his head. Playing with ponies' memories was a terrible thing. He mentally kicked himself for even remotely considering it. Rion sighed, ruffling his mane a bit. He suddenly found himself overcome with fatigue. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A pink pegasus sat upon a log jutting out of a small pond. She gazed at the sky, her lavender eyes fixed on the stars. Everything about her was fairly pink. Pink mane, pink coat, even her cutie mark had some pink on it. _

_A small unicorn foal approached her, rubbing his own lavender eyes tiredly. He yawned, then rubbed his black mane slightly._

"_Oh, hey Rion," the pegasus said, smiling a bit. She was only a bit older than the foal was._

"_Sis, what are you doing up so late?" Rion said, letting his hooves rub his eyes again._

_The pegasus couldn't help but smile. _

"_Technically, it's very early," she said. "And...I was just thinking."_

"_About what?" Rion asked, tilting his head in confusion._

"_Our parents, and, you know..." the pegasus replied. She looked down in sadness._

"_Yeah.." Rion said. His expression then nearly mimicked the pegasus exactly. Their memories couldn't stray away from that day. It was a lovely day, before the incident. The incident which cost them their home, and the lives of their parents and two youngest siblings. Rion couldn't suppress the tears._

"_I miss them," he said, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. "I miss them a lot, Cerise."_

_The pegasus fluttered over to him. She held his chin up in her hoof, wiping the tears away with the other. _

"_I miss them too, Rion. But you know they would hate to see you like this."_

_Rion nodded. "I know, but still..."_

"_No buts, little brother. You're still tired, why don't you go back to sleep?" Cerise said. It was more of a demand rather than a suggestion. _

"_Okay. But you need to sleep too, sis. I don't think they'd want you to not sleep," Rion said. He seemed to have cheered up. Cerise couldn't help but smile again when Rion trotted away. She turned her back to him, returning her gaze to the sky._

"_We'll make it, somehow..." she said softly, before allowing herself to fall asleep._

_Rion finally got back to his spot. He sighed, laying down. Sleep quickly overcame him once more. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was a small voice in the back of his head._

"_**Goodnight, Rion." **a slight fit of maniacal laughter erupted, then faded almost as quickly as it began._

_The next morning, Rion awoke to find he had rolled a few yards away from where he was originally. Rion rubbed his head, which was throbbing. He didn't often get headaches, but he hated it when he did. He shook his head, trying to focus. Rion was always slightly out of it when he first woke up. An unfamiliar scent brushed past his nose. _

"_What is that smell?" Rion said to himself. "It's...eww-y." _

"_Cerise!"_

"_Cerise?"_

"_Sis, come on, it's not funny!"_

"_...Sis?"_

_Rion wandered around the vicinity of his sleeping space for a few minutes, before remembering she was at the pond. He quickly ran off to find her. Rion became a bit scared for a minute. Cerise, no matter how far, usually responded to his calls instantly. Though, she might have been asleep, considering how long she was up. Rion shook the worry out of his mind. His sister probably just fell asleep near the pond. When he finally reached his destination, he stopped for a breather. He looked up, noticing pink on the ground, behind the log Cerise had been sitting on when he found her before. Rion closed his eyes and sighed, beginning to approach the other side of the log. _

"_Jeez, sis, you scared me for a minute-"_

_Rion stopped. He stepped in something. Rion looked down to see what it was. His eyes widened in horror._

_Blood._

_A slight breeze whisked past Rion, blowing away Rion's finely combed mane into a mess. Rion stared wordlessly, in absolute disbelief, at the crumpled body of his older sister. He tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Finally, he let loose a wail._

"_CERISE!"_

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rion jolted awake, standing up. He was sweating quite profusely. After his heart rate slowed to normal, he sat down, sighing loudly. He attempted to brush the sweat off of his brow, but to no avail. Rion punched the dirt. He hadn't had that dream since...Since he was a little foal. Weeks in a row after what he discovered that day. His older sister had been murdered, somehow. He could never find the one responsible. Years after, it had been pushed and locked in a vault in the back of his mind. That's when he moved to Peaksedan. He tried to forget about it there, and the voice too; the voice he heard before he fell asleep on the day she died.

"_That old dream again? I thought we got over that."_

Rion became furious.

"Shut up!" Rion yelled at the voice. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"_'Scuse me?" _the voice said.

"You did what you did at Peaksedan, didn't you? Took over my body, and then..."

"_Killed your sister?"_

Rion said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

"_May be hard to believe, but no. That wasn't me."_

"...What?" Rion said. How could it not have been...?

"_Even harder to believe, I cared about her just as much as you."_

Rion continued to remain silent. He was completely caught off guard by that one.

"_Yes, that's right, I can care."_

Rion didn't say anything.

"_It's like I said," _the voice continued.

"What?" Rion said. He figured he knew what the voice was going to say.

"_We are one and the same."_

Rion sighed. Usually, the voice angered him. But this time, the voice seemed to have some kind of comforting presence.

"Do you miss her?" Rion asked. He didn't know why he asked, Rion just felt he needed to know.

The voice was silent for a few minutes.

"_Yes."_


	8. Reversal

_Heya, RionZT again with another story update. Starting to cheer up the mood a bit, I think it'll keep it not epically depressing, y'know? Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you notice any mistakes or have any issues, don't hesitate to leave a review about it or PM me. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as always._

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rion sighed deeply as he trotted through Ponyville. He no longer had a home or a job. Rion looked around at the ponies who were also walking about. Occasionally, ponies would give him weird looks, and others would stop and ask if he was a hobo pony. Rion didn't blame them, though; he was filthy. Rion sighed again. He didn't know the area very well at all. He couldn't remember where Sugarcube Corner was, even though he'd been there the day before. Since Rion didn't have a home or other place to stay, he also concluded he had no place to bathe. Rion sighed for the millionth time. He hardly noticed a white unicorn pass him by. Suddenly, he heard a loud gasp, much like the one he heard when he first met Pinkie Pie. Not another one...

"Oh my stars!" he heard from behind him.

Rion turned to face the speaker, only to be suddenly hauled off to who-knows-where.

Rion blinked. One moment he was outside, the next he was in some building with a purple interior. Pony mannequins lined the walls, each adorned with a dress of some kind, some of them being half-finished. Rion felt himself hit the floor.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Oops, sorry about that," the voice said again.

Rion stood up, examining his abductor. The pony was a white unicorn mare, with a fabulously curly purple mane, and a tail to match. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her cutie mark appeared to be three diamond-shaped gemstones. Rion looked from the mare, to the mannequins, and back. He suddenly didn't like where this was going.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" he asked.

"Well, my name is Rarity, and right now you're here at my shop, Carousel Boutique." she replied.

"...Why?" Rion said.

"Well...Just...look at yourself!" Rarity exclaimed.

Rion examined himself. Yeah, still filthy.

"So?" Rion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I simply cannot let this pass," she said, closing her eyes and taking a dramatic stance.

Rion still didn't like where this was going, but before he could voice his opinion, he was suddenly attacked by tape measures and rulers.

"What are you doing?" Rion asked.

"Taking measurements," the unicorn replied while scribbling notes in a small journal.

"For what?" Rion inquired.

"Why, your new clothes, of course!" Rarity said, a delighted smile spreading across her face.

Rion blinked.

"Uhm, I kinda like my current clothes. And...how in the hay do you expect me to pay for all this?"

"Nonsense, darling, I couldn't _possibly_ forgive myself if I let this crime against fabulousity stand," Rarity explained.

Rion blinked, confused. Fabulousity? Was that even a word? He decided not to dwell on it.

"Well, thanks miss," Rion said, smiling lightly.

"Oh please, it's nothing," Rarity replied, smiling herself.

After a few more minutes of measuring, Rion finally felt himself being gently lowered to the floor. He sat up, looking at Rarity, who was just finished jotting a few last measurements into her journal. Afterward, she set the notebook down and looked at Rion.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like? I noticed you're...fond of that jacket. Maybe you could let me spruce it up a bit?" Rarity said, smiling.

Rion thought for a moment.

"Sure," he replied, using his magic to remove the jacket. He folded it neatly in the air, and set it gently by Rarity's hooves. He looked back up at her, and noticed she was staring at his side. Rion blinked, before he suddenly remembered. Oops.

There was a rather large scar on Rion's right side, extending from his forelegs almost to his cutie mark. It was mostly faded, but still noticeable. Rion coughed, attempting to clear the nervous air.

"So uhm, why don't you just surprise me? In the meantime, I'll uh...do...something," Rion said.

Rarity just nodded. Rion stood up nervously, turning to leave, when Rarity suddenly snapped back to attention.

"Oh, wait! You simply must take a bath!"

Rion stopped.

"Yeah, and? I didn't exactly see any private bathhouses around here."

"That's fine, you can use mine for now," Rarity said.

"Err, are you sure that's okay?" Rion asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed kind of awkward.

"Of course, it's the least I can do," Rarity responded.

Rion blinked again. _Least you can do? You're already fixing up my clothes,_ Rion thought. He sighed inwardly, deciding to let it go. He wasn't about to look a gifthorse in the mouth.

"Thank you, Rarity," Rion said, walking off to find the bathroom.

"It's nothing," Rarity said. "Also, the bathroom is the other way."

"Right," Rion said, walking the other direction. Rarity couldn't help but chuckle.

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rion stepped out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned and feeling extremely refreshed. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Feeling better?" he heard from beside him. He turned to face Rarity.

"Sure am, thanks a lot Rarity. I appreciate it," Rion replied, smiling.

"It's nothing, darling. Oh, I finished your jacket. I do hope you like it," Rarity said. Her horn began to glow a light blue, and a piece of clothing floated in front of Rion's face. Rion's jaw almost dropped.

It was his jacket, normally just a plain black jacket, however, it was vastly different after Rarity's alterations. It had a red trim along the sides, lighter than his coat, however. The color had a nice goldish-orange trim, and two sapphires adorned either side. His Cutie Mark was also emblazoned on the back.

"Wow, Rarity...That's...That's amazing," Rion said, at a loss for words.

Rarity just smiled.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you like it," she said, smiling.

Rion smiled also, using his magic to take it and put it on. Cleaned it and made it look awesome. For once, Rion actually felt genuinely happy, especially since his arrival to Ponyville, of which he still didn't know the details. He decided not to think about that, though, and instead direct his thoughts on the day he had ahead of him.

Rion left Carousel Boutique a few minutes later. He recalled Rarity saying she had somewhere to be, which didn't surprise him, she seemed like a pony with a rather high social status. Rion sat down on a nearby bench, wondering what to do next.

"_I have an idea,"_ the voice in his head stated.

"If it's anything to do with death and destruction, don't even bother," Rion replied instantly.

"_Nah, actually, I was thinking, maybe you should go set things straight with that Twilight Sparkle chick," _the voice said.

"Hmm...That's not a bad idea, I guess," Rion said, thinking about it. "I'll do that, then. Have to start somewhere."

Rion hopped off the bench. At least he remembered where the library was. He made his way there, greeting ponies as he went, getting a generally positive response from each one. Yep, this place was almost exactly like Peaksedan. Rion stood in front of the library, not realizing how fast the trip went.

"Wow, that was quick," Rion muttered to nopony in particular. "Not complaining, though."

Rion sighed, knocking on the door. No reply. He knocked again. Still nothing. Rion sighed again. Maybe Twilight knew he was there and was ignoring him due to her suspicions. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to put things right, though. He opened the door and walked in. The lights were off. Strange, but whatever. Rion was about to say something when the lights suddenly clicked on.

"**SURPRISE!"**


	9. The Fall

_Hello everyone...Today I bring you a new chapter of Inner Demon, and perhaps for some, a spot of bad news. I'm officially discontinuing "The Sapphire Necklace". The story is very mucked up and full of holes. I didn't even really know what I was doing nor where I wanted the fanfiction to actually go. I apologize to those who actually liked the story, despite its many holes, mistakes and flaws. By the time you finish reading this here sentence, "The Sapphire Necklace" will be removed from the site. Terribly sorry, but if it's any consolation to those of you, ValkyrieKnightX7 and I are creating a collaborative fanfiction titled "The Lost Generation" under the pen name "SeraphimKnightZT". This story is essentially a fusion of my "The Sapphire Necklace" and his story, "The Brony Chronicles", but with a twist. We've only got the prologue now, but it's hard for us to really work together since our only form of verbal communication is via Skype (and he uses an iPhone in his base at Fort Lee (U.S. National Guard) which sucks horribly, it drops constantly.). In any case, Inner Demon WILL be completed. Anyway, onto the topic at hand. This chapter is when stuff gets real. Be-lieve it! (Someone's going to shoot me for that one.)_

_~RionZT_

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you_****__

**~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**SURPRISE!"**

Rion fell onto his side, cringing from the sudden outburst of noise.

"_Well, I wasn't expecting that at all," _the voice commented.

"No kidding," Rion replied. He was glad he could speak to the voice without anyone hearing him. He didn't need the entire town thinking he was crazy, now that it was apparent virtually everypony in Ponyville was crammed into the lobby of Twilight's library. Rion sighed, sitting up on his haunches. Smiling faces stared back at him, Pinkie's being right in front of them all.

...All smiling at him. On any other occasion, Rion would find random ponies smiling at him to be very creepy, however, the atmosphere was different. Rion glanced around at the various decorations. The most noticeable was a very well done banner that simply said "Welcome to Ponyville, Rion!".

Rion smiled and stood up. Pinkie Pie bounded over to him happily, her five other friends following behind her. He recognized only a few. Of course he knew who Pinkie Pie was, and he also could pick out Rarity and Applejack. However, the two pegasi had him confused. Rion hadn't gotten the chance to meet them yet. One was a pale yellow, and had a beautiful, long, pink mane. She looked away timidly when Rion looked at her. Rion couldn't help but smile. She was adorable.

"_Awwww," _the voice cooed.

"Shut up..." Rion muttered, rolling his eyes while visibly blushing.

The cream-colored pegasus also had very bright, turquoise eyes. Her cutie mark consisted of three butterflies. Rion wondered what kind of special talent dealt with butterflies, but he decided not to dwell on it. He glanced at the other pegasus. She sported a short, rainbow colored-mane and a tail with colors to match. Her coat was a bright cyan, and she had deep, magenta eyes. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it. Especially good at making lightning, perhaps? Rion shrugged again. All he knew is that he didn't know those two ponies.

"Soooo..." Rion began, unable to find a better conversation starter.

"Hi! Were you surprised? Huh, huh, huh?" Pinkie Pie shrieked as she bounced around.

"Yeah, pretty surprised, actually," Rion replied.

"Well, do you like it?" Pinkie asked, stopping in front of him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Rion thought for a moment.

"It's a bit too soon to really say...But I do appreciate it Pinkie, thanks," Rion concluded with a smile.

If Pinkie Pie could explode with joy, she would have then. It always made her day when she made somepony happy.

"So, uh..." Rion glanced at the two pegasi he had yet to actually know. "Who are those two?" He pointed his hoof toward the two pegasi.

The rainbow-maned pegasus leapt forward in a sudden burst of energy, causing Rion to jump back a couple inches in surprise.

"The name's Rainbow Dash!" the mare exclaimed boldly. She took a proud stance, a smug smirk covering her face. "Fastest pony in all of Equestria!"

Rion blinked.

"Fastest pony in Equestria, huh? That's cool, I guess.."

"Hay yeah it is! I'm going to join the Wonderbolts one day," Rainbow Dash said.

"I have no idea who they are," Rion said simply.

"No idea? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"When I was ten," Rion said. "But seriously, I'm not from Equestria. I don't know any famous Equestrian ponies."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said meekly. "My bad..."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Rion said. "It's no big deal."

"You...said you lived under a rock when you were ten?" a voice said. It was very, very quiet. Rion looked over and noticed it was the yellow pegasus who said it.

"Well, more or less. My older sister and I dug a whole in a rock one time and used it for shelter when it was raining. But that's neither here nor there. Oh yeah...What's your name? I'm Rion, just in case your friends didn't tell you about me," Rion said.

"I'm...I'm Fluttershy..." the mare said, kicking at the floor shyly.

"Uhm..." Rion didn't catch her name as her voice faded at the end.

"Her name is Fluttershy," Twilight said suddenly. "She's...Well, shy."

"Oh," Rion said. He chuckled a bit. "I noticed. Oh well, that's fine. Nice to meet you, Fluttershy, and you too, Rainbow Dash. Rion, at your service." Rion did a mock bow.

They all laughed, then. Rion felt so relieved. He could finally enjoy something, at least for a little while.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Rion chatted with ponies occasionally, and would often be asked what his hometown was, to which Rion was not comfortable answering. He continuously thanked Rarity for the jacket, and thanked Pinkie and Twilight for their hospitality, and Twilight once more for taking him in. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in Twilight's library that morning, he was never told. Rion also didn't ask, either. Rion didn't really care, though. He was happy for once. However, near the end of the party when most of the ponies had left, Fluttershy approached him timidly.

"U-uhm..." she started.

Rion turned.

"Yes?" he asked, blinking. "Need something, Fluttershy?"

"W-well...earlier...you..you said you carved out a rock with your s-sister, right?..." she asked him, still kicking her hooves nervously.

Rion didn't like that question...But he decided to answer it anyway. It was just a harmless question, right?

"Yeah," Rion replied.

"What's her n-name...?" Fluttershy inquired.

Rion was silent for a moment.

"Cerise," he said.

"Uhm...Well, w-what's she like?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well...She was a very nice, very loving pegasus. She had a pink coat and mane like Pinkie Pie, except it wasn't poofy. She liked to keep it straight and neat. She loved nature, but she also loved to fly. She would always get sad when our parents grounded her, because they would tell her she couldn't fly. It got to the point where she had to have her wings tied up one time because she kept flying off. She was open to everypony. Loved to participate in activities, outdoors, indoors, it didn't matter. She loved...well, everything. Always tried to make the best out of life, ya know?" Rion sighed.

"Oh..I see..." Fluttershy said. "She sounds really nice...I hope I can meet her someday."

Rion sighed again. At this point he was trying to fight back tears, so he hid his face.

"I wish you could," Rion said, his voice a bit shaky. At this point, Pinkie Pie and her other friends had heard the conversation and trotted on over.

"What's that supposed 'ta mean, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Rion was silent again. The other ponies were confused. However, just when they were about to put two-and-two together, Rion lost it. He broke down and started to cry.

"She's dead," he muttered, burying his face in his forelegs. The six ponies gasped. They were the only ones left in the library, standing over a sobbing Rion, concern written all over their faces.

"That's terrible..." Fluttershy said, tears even starting to become visible in her eyes.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof on Rion's shoulder. Rion blinked, looking up at her. Of all the ponies to offer comfort, he didn't expect it from Pinkie Pie. One moment she was a hyperactive pony who was bouncing off the walls constantly, and now here she was, attempting to offer comfort to a pony she hardly even really knew.

"I'm really sorry," she said. The six mares knew absolutely nothing they said could make it right. There's really no words that can help someone just get over their loss just like that.

"I know that there's not really anything anypony can say to make the pain just...go away," Pinkie Pie continued. "But if it makes you feel any better at all, we're all here for you." Pinkie offered a smile.

The others nodded in agreement. Rion just continued to stare. He couldn't describe the feelings he was experiencing. At that moment, he had the urge to just jump up and bear hug the hay out of that silly pink pony. But he decided to go for a more simple gesture. He smiled.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie."

With that, he sat up, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He sighed lightly. The six sat around him, all quietly watching. Pinkie decided to speak up again.

"So uhm...This may not be the best question, but uh...Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll make you feel better..." she said. "Oh! But you don't have to if you don't want to, of course!" Pinkie didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She just kind of cheered him up. Pinkie definitely didn't want him to get sad again. She hated it when her friends were sad.

Rion sighed.

"You know what...Sure. But, I should probably start at the beginning. It's gunna be a kind of long story...And maybe a bit dark, too. If you've got a queasy stomach, you may not wanna listen," Rion said. Suddenly, all eyes locked on Fluttershy.

"I...I can handle it..." Fluttershy muttered.

"You sure?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy simply nodded in response.

"Alrighty then, go ahead sugarcube," Applejack said, nodding at him.

Rion sighed again.

"I'm not from Equestria, like I said. I did originally live in the country of Esker, which is probably halfway across the world from here. I never really payed attention to Equestria much as we weren't really related in any way except that we were pony countries. In any case, I lived in a small town called Haysdale. It was very quiet, and very peaceful. Much like Ponyville here and Peaksedan, which I'm sure you heard what happened with that..."

The other ponies nodded. Rion went on.

"Anyway, I was..huh, about five or six at the time? Something like that. Just a little foal. I lived with my parents in a rather large manor. My family was pretty wealthy. But life wasn't peaches and cream. I learned that the hard way when I turned seven. A few weeks after my birthday, an entire army from a neighboring country stormed into my village and destroyed everything. My home, my family, and my life. My older sister, Cerise, and I were literally the only two ponies to escape. I was seven, and she was only nine. It was the most horrific moment of our entire lives. We had nowhere to go, our entire family lived in that village, so we were the only ones left. Years went by and we went from place to place, wherever a kind soul would put us up for a few days. We thanked them as much as we could, but we could never stay for long. Esker's economy was and still is falling apart. Eventually, I think it'll just crumble without the war it's going through right now"

The six mares just continued to listen.

"We grew up and stuff. You know, life. After our town was wiped out, Cerise became like a mother figure to me. She was all I had. And then one day, when I was about ten, I found her dead. Somepony or something came and slashed her up...I felt like just dying right there too. I lost everything at that point. After weeks and weeks of constant self pity...I got angry at myself. Angry for getting sad. I became furious at my emotions. After that, I moved to Peaksedan in an attempt to renew my life. And then...whatever happened at Peaksedan...Well, happened. And now I'm here," Rion finished. "That's preeeetty much the story of my life."

"That really sucks," Rainbow Dash said somewhat bluntly. This earned her a nudge from Applejack.

"Dash..." she half-scolded.

"Oops, sorry," Rainbow Dash said. "That was pretty rude..."

"No worries, it's okay Rainbow. You're right, though...It sucks a lot..." Rion said. "I miss them more than anything."

"They were really nice, weren't they?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. My immediate family were the kindest ponies I ever knew, until I met you guys," Rion said. He knew it sounded corny, but it was true.

"Aww, thanks," they all said in unison.

Rainbow Dash carried on, trying to keep the mood light-hearted.

"So, since you were basically rich, did you get everything you wanted?" she asked.

"Pfft, as if!" Rion laughed. "We always had to work for it. I didn't mind it one bit though, no pun intended."

They all chuckled slightly.

"It was always worth it in the end," Rion said. "Actually, this jacket? It was my dad's. Which my mom made for him when they were my age. You have no idea how much it meant to me when you fixed this jacket up, Rarity. Thanks, a lot. I really appreciate what you've all done for me as of late. Even though you hardly know me whatsoever."

The six ponies smiled brightly.

"Really, it's no problem at all darling, I'm glad that I helped to cheer you up, even if just a little bit," Rarity said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed excitedly. The others simply nodded. Rion had never felt as truly happy as he did right then for many years. However...All that ended when he suddenly had a mind-breaking headache. Rion doubled over, clutching his forehead.

"Ohmygosh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Are you okay?" The six mares attempted to sooth him, but Rion brushed them away.

"Go...Go away!" he yelled. It was him again. It was that exact same feeling he had right before he woke up to find Peaksedan annihilated.

"Why...?" Pinkie asked, sounding sad.

"Because..." Rion said. He knew he probably didn't have enough time to explain the whole thing. The voice would take over his body before then. So he came up with a statement that was pretty much true. He didn't want anypony else to know, but he also didn't want anypony else to suffer by his hoof.

"Because," Rion continued. "I'm the one who destroyed Peaksedan."

The ponies gasped in surprise.

"But...what...how?" Twilight asked. "How could you do such a thing?"

The look on their faces turned from one of concern to one of fright. They were terrified now, and Twilight's prior suspicions had become true.

"I never told anypony, but...Ever since Cerise died...agh!" a wave of pain went through his skull at that moment. "...But, I've had this voice...this voice in the back of my head. It would talk sometimes...But always about horrid things. I figured it was all part of my imagination from all the trauma...But no. The voice always said 'we're one in the same, we're one in the same'! But then, that day in Peaksedan, it took over my body. Sounds crazy, right? Yeah, I thought so too, at the time!" Rion's voice was starting to sound more maniacal. This was terrifying the six even further.

"But it did, it told me it did, and then said he killed everyone," Rion continued. He noticed his red coat was starting to turn black, starting with his forehooves. He held them up for the group to see. On his face was a rather sadistic-looking smile, but his eyes had a look to them that pleaded for help.

"See?" he said, waving his hooves around. "He's doing it again!"

His voice changed then, like he was fighting between two personalities.

"Get help. Anypony...Anypony at all. I don't want Ponyville to become a replica of Peaksedan...I couldn't live with myself if it happened...no, not at all...Please, help me," Rion was begging. The black patch spread further up his forelegs, threatening to consume him. Twilight snapped out of her paralyzing fear.

"SPIKE!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a small, purple dragon with small green scales and bright green eyes ran down the stairs, a bit clumsily as he'd just been waking up, he slept through the entire party, somehow. The moment he got to Twilight's side, she gave him an order.

"SPIKE, LETTER TO CELESTIA. NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay!" the dragon yelled, oblivious to the situation. Quickly, he got a piece of parchment, and a quill from Twilight's desk. He quickly dipped the quill in ink and looked at Twilight to tell him what needed to be written.

"'Dear Princess Celestia, please come to my library at once! It's an emergency, we desperately need your help! Please just don't question it, we need you here now! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight yelled. She glanced at Rion. The black spread up to his neck, it seemed to slow down. Rion must be fighting it somehow. She prayed he could hold out a little longer.

"Got it!" said Spike.

"Good, send it!" Twilight yelled back.

Spike inhaled and blew a bright green flame onto the letter, carrying it out the window at a rapid pace. Rion glanced around frantically. The blackness spread past his neck and was covering half his face. The hair that covered the half of his face that was turning black began to turn silver. Rion continued to clutch his head in agony. Black static began to emit from his body. The mares backed up slowly, each hoping desperately that help would come in time. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared out of nowhere, and Princess Celestia herself stepped out of the light.

"Twilight! I got your letter, what's the ma-" she stopped and saw Rion. Her eyes widened in horror.

Rion's coat went from red to black, not a speck of red on it. The jacket he wore turned red, and the gems Rarity had placed turned black as well. His mane and tail were a contrasting silver to his coat. A last bit of the black, eerie static faded from around his body. All was silent for just seconds, and then Rion started to laugh. It wasn't a friendly laugh, either. It was quiet at first, and then it built up into a full-fledged maniacal laughter. Rion looked up, his once bright, lavender eyes now a sadistic blood-red. He smiled sadistically at the ponies, even Celestia, and Spike.

Celestia stepped forward.

"Girls, get back now," she said. Her tone was that of when Discord escaped and stole the Elements of Harmony. "I was afraid of something like this...I was truly hoping it was just me over-reacting, but now it's clear that wasn't the case. I'm sorry this had to happen, Twilight, and all of you."

Spike and the others said nothing. This was something entirely new to them, even though they fought Discord, the spirit of chaos himself, they didn't expect anything like this. How could an innocent pony who lost it all become a sadistic monster just like that? And after everything that happened.

"Can you...Can you help him?" Fluttershy asked. Even with the knowledge they just obtained, they all felt as Fluttershy did. Deep down, they knew he wasn't a monster. Even if his actions couldn't be undone, he still showed remorse. Despite the fact he didn't face it like he should have...Although, thinking about it now, that would probably get him banished...Or worse, executed.

Celestia sighed.

"I don't know, my little ponies. But you have to go, now. This one...is very dangerous. I can tell he's not like anything you've faced before, not even Discord. Quickly, go!" Celestia ordered. The 'new' Rion simply watched the six ponies and Spike rush out the door behind him. He let them pass, but he watched them as they fled.

"Don't you even think about it," Celestia said, the expression on her face darkening. "I didn't want to tell them, but you're not leaving. Your actions cannot be forgiven."

"So, you're going to kill me?" he spoke. "Tell me...Princess..." he said "Princess" in a mock tone. "Do you realize this body isn't truly mine? I'm just...borrowing it, per say. The unicorn they know as "Rion" is completely innocent. You kill me, you kill him too. A colt who lost his entire family, and then Peaksedan. Kind of harsh, don't you think?" he smiled coyly.

Celestia remained silent.

"So, if you're not 'Rion', then who are you? Tell me." Celestia demanded.

"Well, I don't really have a name...But if you insist, you may just refer to me as 'Alastor'. Sound good?" he replied.

"Alastor...What are you, some kind of demon?" Celestia said.

"I wasn't supposed to be. I can't help what I've become. Rion and I...We're one and the same, he and I. I know what he and I truly are...But that would be telling. I'm not one for stories, though. So I think I'll keep it a wittie bittie secwet," Alastor said in a mocking voice. He began so laugh.

Moments later, he stopped. His expression grew very serious.

"So what are you going to do, Celestia? Kill me and take Rion along with? Or will you do nothing?" Alastor asked. "Sure, you could argue that 'one life is nothing compared to that of many', but even so...How do you know I'm actually any real threat? Maybe Peaksedan was an accident. It could have been. You don't truly know, now do you? Assumptions like that will result in the fall of your kingdom, Princess. Count on it."

The princess could not find any words to respond with. He was making a point, and Celestia didn't like it at all. There had to be a solution.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

Alastor raised an eyebrow at the question. "'Scuse me?"

"Why are you like this?" Celestia asked.

"Hmph...I told you I didn't like stories...Whatever. You see, I'll be blunt. I was sealed within Rion's subconscious. Originally, I was just like him, I was a pretty darn nice guy. However...Being sealed in the depths of somepony else's mind takes its toll on you. I was pretty much forced to absorb all of Rion's negativity. So once his parents and family were killed right before his eyes, with the exception of Cerise who was murdered while he slumbered elsewhere...Well, you get the picture. How do I know all of this? I'm not really sure...I just do. I just can't help myself...Destruction is oh so much fun..." Alastor responded.

Celestia couldn't respond to that either. It made sense but at the same time, it didn't. Sealed in his subconscious? What kind of pony even had that kind of magic? And why would they use it, anyway?

Celestia asked Alastor one final question.

"Why did they seal you in Rion's mind?"

Alastor sighed.

"That'd be telling, wouldn't it? In any case...You've got to choose now, Princess Celestia. Fight or flight. Either try to kill me or let me go. If you choose to try and kill me and Rion...Well, let's just say I won't go down easy. I may not even go down at all. You might be the one who falls today, if you make the wrong choice. So go own, Celestia. Choose."

Celestia sighed...Her expression hardened, and her horn began to glow brightly.

"I'm taking you down," Celestia said simply.

Alastor sighed once more. "I was hoping it didn't have to be this way, but oh well. Fighting isn't my favorite thing to do just after getting out. But...I digress. Shall we dance?"

Celestia said nothing, and instead charged right for him. Alastor lit his horn up in a black aura and charged toward her as well. Even though the library was small, it seemed like an eternity of running at one another. Their horns clashed and a bright light enveloped the entire library...

_**To be continued...**_

_****~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****_

_I decided to add a footer to this one. Terribly sorry for having to kill all the happiness with something totally dark and stuff. Don't worry, there'll be more awesomey good goodness later! The plot thickens with this chapter. Also, pleaaaaase please please read and review...I don't know what anypony thinks of this fanfiction because no one says anything! I'd appreciate feedback very much. Thanks!_

_~RionZT_


	10. Demon Awakes

_Ello, RionZT with another update. Sorry this chapter is so short and rather fast-paced. For whatever reason, decided chapter 9 isn't going to be readable unless there's a chapter ten. I dunno what's wrong with the site, but it kind of ticked me off. Anyway...I hope you enjoy the chapter although it's easily the shortest one I've ever written._

_~RionZT_

__**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own My Little Pony, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust, and is (c) Hasbro, as is the entire My Little Pony franchise. This fanfiction is created with the intent to entertain fans such as myself with no desire to gain any kind of profit. Thank you._****__

~~-xx-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white light quickly faded. Alastor was slightly dazed, and began to stagger a bit. Celestia took the opportunity to fire a magic blast at him. It hit dead-on, and sent Alastor crashing into the wall behind him. Afterward, he slumped to the floor.

"For such a big talker, you're not putting up a very good fight," Celestia said.

Alastor chuckled.

"If I was actually trying, you'd be dead by now. And you call that an attack? I hardly even felt a tickle," he laughed.

Celestia growled. She brought her hoof back and slapped him right across the face. A rather simple action, but it did its job.

"Well ow," Alastor said, casually rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly, three golden rings bound Alastor to the wall he was knocked into moments earlier.

"You're joking, right?" Alastor asked. Celestia shook her head and her horn began to glow.

"I hope you know whatever you're planning on doing to kill me isn't going to work," Alastor said, yawning.

"I never said I was going to kill you," Celestia stated plainly. "I just said I was going to take you down."

"That doesn't even make any-" Alastor began.

"I'm sending you back where you belong," Celestia said.

"Oh, you mean in the real world like a normal pony?" Alastor asked mockingly.

"No. I am going to re-seal you," Celestia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Eh," Alastor grumbled. "That was rather short-lived. Ah well, at least bein' sealed is better than dying. Come at me, bro."

Celestia growled, and blasted Alastor with a bright, white stream of magic. Slowly, the black coat began to fade back to red, and the mane began to turn black again. After only a few moments, Rion was back, unconscious and still bound to the wall where Alastor was. Before Alastor was fully sealed, however, he managed to get the last words.

"She is coming," he had said. This left Celestia on edge. He couldn't have meant Nightmare Moon, she had already been beaten...So if it wasn't her...Wait a minute, the Nightmare...It couldn't be...but it was the only explanation. Leaving Rion bound to the wall, Celestia stepped outside the library, where Twilight and her friends were waiting a safe distance away. Celestia beckoned them to come closer, to which they immediately did.

"Is he okay?" Pinkie blurted. Celestia nodded.

"I managed to re-seal Alastor in his mind again," Celestia said. The other ponies blinked in confusion.

"...Right, it's a long story. In any case, Rion is safe for now. But now I fear there is an even greater danger," Celestia said.

"Greater than Rion turning into a psychopony?" Pinkie asked incredulously. Celestia simply nodded.

"I fear Nemesis is going to return," Celestia told them.

"Nemesis, who in the hay is that?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Celestia sighed. "Nemesis is an alicorn like Luna and I. You see, back when Discord was still around, not sealed in stone for all eternity, he acted as a balance. He balanced the harmony Luna and I brought with chaos and discord. And since we also brought justice and righteousness, well, there had to be a balance to that as well. Nemesis is a creator of evil. She is the one who created The Nightmare which possessed my sister and utilized her jealousy to become Nightmare Moon. After Nemesis did that, she was banished and sealed within a stone pillar in Tartarus. However, I fear that she may be breaking free."

"Well then, this looks like a job for the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight exclaimed. The others nodded, smiles on their faces. To them, it was just another bad guy trying to pretty much take over the world. Same old, same old.

Celestia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is a job the Elements of Harmony can handle on their own."

The girls lowered their heads.

"Well then how are we supposed to beat this Nemesis pony if she does break out?" Twilight asked.

Celestia was about to respond when dark clouds began swirling around the sky above them out of nowhere. Celestia's eyes widened in shock, and the others gasped. Suddenly, a bolt of pure black lightning struck the ground, and from it stepped a rather large pony. An alicorn. Her coat was a very dark red, which faded to black at the hooves. The feathers of her wings faded to black at the tips as well. She stared back at them with cold, red eyes, her black mane flowing behind her. She looked around for a couple seconds and began to cackle wildly.

"Nemesis," Celestia growled, standing in front of Twilight and her friends in a defensive stance.

"Well, if it isn't my dear old friend Celestia, how ARE you today," Nemesis asked, smiling wickedly.

"Don't play games with me, Nemesis, you know very well we're nothing anywhere near friends," Celestia said, anger flaring in her voice.

"That's too bad...Oh well, how is my latest work of art doing?" Nemesis asked, gesturing to the library.

"What are you talking about?" Celestia asked.

"What? I mean my latest work of art! I did try so well to make his life downright miserable. He wouldn't make a very good evil servant mind-slave thingy if he still had the will to go on," Nemesis muttered, feigning distress.

"So you're the one who ruined his life! But...but how? You were supposed to be..." Twilight began.

"Sealed? Oh dearie, that seal broke ages upon ages ago. I mean really, I've just been waiting is all. Unlike Discord, I plan everything _before_ I let everyone know I'm free from my stone prison. But whatever, that's old news," Nemesis laughed. "It's too bad you all had to interfere with my plans. Cheering him up and all that, I thought I was going to throw up from all the gushy-gushiness. But that is neither here nor there. I didn't _need_ him, but it would have been ideal..." Nemesis hardly had time to finish her last sentence. Out of nowhere, a rather large blast of golden-orange energy collided dead-on with Nemesis's side, engulfing her in its light and exploding after sending her in the air a few feet. Celestia and the other six mares...and Spike, all gasped, shocked at the sudden attack. They glanced in the direction the shot came from.

"Rion!" Twilight shouted.

Rion stood there, panting slightly, his horn cackling with energy, surrounded by an aura the same color of the magic blast he let loose earlier.

"Well that was annoying..."

They all looked up to see Nemesis floating above where the blast exploded, completely unscathed.

"I was certainly hoping you were stronger than that. If you were truly that weak all along, then you weren't as useful as I thought. All that time destroying your life for nothing. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find another pony to ruin," Nemesis huffed in an annoyed tone.

Rion growled.

"Why in the hell would you want me anyway?" Rion asked. Him out of all ponies? What was the reason for it? Why would Nemesis pick him out of every single pony in the world? Of course, he had heard everything from the moment Nemesis arrived. It had taken him a moment to break Celestia's binding spell, but he managed to do it. Now, Rion glared up at Nemesis, who simply looked back down at him with an uninterested expression.

"I have no real reason to speak with weaklings..." she glanced at Celestia, Twilight, and all her friends. "You're all an exception because I was really bored." Nemesis laughed heartily before beginning to fly upward.

"Get back here!" Rion roared furiously. He was about to fire off another energy blast at her, but Celestia stopped him.

"Rion, calm down," Celestia said, putting a hoof in front of his face. "It's no use, it has no effect on her. We'll let her go...For now. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. For now, I suggest you all try to relax and try not to think about it, alright? I must return to Canterlot now. Luna and the Royal Guard must be informed of Nemesis's return. "

Rion wasn't happy about it, but he backed off. They quietly watched as Nemesis disappeared into the dark clouds, which vanished with her.


End file.
